


Her Maid, Betting

by Kuro_Midnight



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Comedy, Genderswap, Halloween, Other, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Midnight/pseuds/Kuro_Midnight
Summary: This Fanfic takes place in an AU where the Kuroshitsuji cast have their genders switched and it's the present day. Celine makes a bet with her maid and it doesn't quite go how she expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All names in this fanfic:  
> Sebastian = Sabrina  
> Ciel = Celine  
> Bard = Barb  
> Mey-Rin = Mei-Lin  
> Finny = Fifi  
> Clayton = Bryony  
> Mathilda = Mathew  
> Eden = Ethan  
> Max = May  
> Camilla = Cameron

It was Halloween at the Phantomhive manor and Celine tapped her desk in irritation. Sabrina looked over to her mistress and approached her gently, “You seem pre-occupied, young mistress. Whatever is the matter?” she asked and Celine stood up suddenly. “It’s Halloween, Sabrina, that’s what the matter is! I want my sweet fix!” she shouted, slamming a hand on her desk. “Well, young mistress, the custom is to dress up and ring doorbells to receive sweets on Halloween, isn’t it?” Sabrina asked as her mistress sighed, “Yes it is…but I hate having to see other people…” Celine gasped as she was struck by a fantastic idea ‘Perhaps I could do this…and make it have an interesting twist…’ she thought and smiled cockily. “Sabrina!” she called and her maid simply responded, “Yes, my lady?” Celine walked in front of her maid and started, “I have a proposal for you. Perhaps I could go out trick-or-treating. You were probably planning on doing so regardless, weren’t you?” Sabrina looked confused and said, “I actually wasn’t, but continue.” and Celine’s smile grew, “I bet that I could get more sweets than you from the people I visited.” Sabrina folded her arms and scoffed, “You think so, mistress?” casually. “I do. So what about we both go trick-or-treating and whoever gets the most sweets gets to make the loser fulfil one wish of theirs.” Sabrina giggled at her young mistress and gained a certain glint in her eyes, “Let’s see how well this goes for you, young mistress.” she said darkly and they shook hands determinedly before each going off to change.

“Miss Sabrina, what’s with that look on your face?” Mei-Lin asked as Sabrina walked past him. “Young mistress has made a bet with me. A bet that I doubt I’ll lose.” She giggled to herself and Mei-Lin questioned, “Could you tell me what you’re doing for this bet?” Sabrina explained, “Young mistress has requested that she and I go trick-or-treating. She told me that whoever gets the most sweets makes the loser fulfil one wish of theirs.” Fifi poked her head around the corner and asked, “You’re going trick-or-treating?” and Sabrina nodded. “Hey, you two. Maybe we could go trick-or-treating too.” Barb proposed. “I don’t see why not.” Mei-Lin said and Fifi chirped “That’s a great idea!” Sabrina smiled as they chattered excitedly to one-another as she went to her room to change.


	2. Chapter 2

Celine walked down the stairs to the foyer confidently. ‘I’m determined to not lose this bet!’ she thought to herself. She was wearing a black and blue witch costume, consisting of a black knee-length dress with light blue lining and accents, black tights, black Mary-Janes with light blue buckles and a small black witch’s hat hairclip with a yellow buckle, light blue silk and a black net underneath the hat. She had her hair up in a single ponytail and had tied her bangs with black and light blue ribbons. “Young mistress, you look great in your costume!” Fifi said and Celine turned around to find Fifi dressed in a Snow White costume, Mei-Lin in a black and red vampire costume, complete with fangs and Barb in a brown and maroon steampunk formal dress with brown boots on and golden goggles on her head. “Why are you three dressed up?!” Celine asked and Barb said, “We heard Miss Sabrina talking to Mei-Lin about your bet and we decided that we wanted to go trick-or-treating too.” Celine sighed and grumbled, “Just as long as you don’t interfere…” with a hand to her head. “Please excuse my lateness, my lady.” Sabrina apologised and they all looked up. She was dressed in a cat costume made of a knee length black dress with a fluffed edge and a black tail on the back, black high heels and black cat ears. Her hair was down and she wore black fingerless gloves as well. “Miss Sabrina…” Mei-Lin flushed pink with a hand to his cheek as he stared at her. Barb elbowed him sharply and complimented, “That cat costume looks great on you, Miss Sabrina!” Fifi smiled happily and nodded but glared at Sabrina when she turned her back on them, covering her chest. “I must say, Sabrina, I didn’t expect your costume to be like this.” Celine mused and Sabrina giggled mischievously, “What did you expect me to be wearing, young mistress?” she asked. Celine blushed slightly and looked away, not wanting to say what she thought her maid would come down in. “A-Anyway, we shall all gather back at the manor at eight to compare the amount of sweets we have collected.” Celine told them and her servants nodded with a “Yes, my lady!” and all ran down to get started. Celine smirked over her shoulder and mumbled, “I’ll be seeing you Sabrina.” and Sabrina chuckled, “Yes, my lady…” and Celine turned to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Celine knocked at her first door that opened to reveal Ling in an emerald green shanghai cocktail dress with black heels and her hair down and Ren-Mao in a Cheshire cat costume. “Oh my! Ren-Mao, look at the darling blue witch!” Ling cooed and Celine could feel her face heating up as she spoke. “The costume suits you, Celine.” Ren-Mao complimented with a sympathetic-looking smile. “Happy Halloween, Ling. I’m sure you know I want some sweets.” Celine sighed and Ling’s smile grew. “Oh, of course! Ren-Mao, would you grab some sweets for our Countess?” she asked and in a few seconds, Ren-Mao was holding out a bowl to her. Celine took a handful of sweets and curtsied to the two of them, “Thank you Ren-Mao. Thank you Ling.” Ling smiled and assured her softly, “Oh, it was nothing for you, Countess Blue Witch.” and Celine went on her way to other people’s houses.

The next place that Celine arrived at was Bryony Clayton’s house. She was unlikely to be out and her brothers would be eager for her to take part in trick-or-treating. “Oh, hello Celine.” Bryony greeted and Celine smiled, “Hi Bryony.” Bryony was dressed in a white shirt and dark blue pencil skirt and black flats. “I didn’t know that you still took part in trick-or-treating Celine.” she said and handed her the bowl of sweets. Celine flushed and mumbled, “I have a bet with someone that I need to win. As long as I don’t see Edna or Maurice and his friends, I’ll be fine. What about your brothers?” Bryony smiled and said, “They’ve gone out to parties and to trick-or-treat with Mother and Father.” Celine recounted her own memories fondly before saying, “I have to go now. Bye, Bryony!” and Bryony shouted to her as she walked down the street, “Bye, Celine!”


	4. Chapter 4

Elsewhere, Sabrina had already collected quite a large amount of sweets, probably due to her change in costume. She was now wearing a much tighter fitting catsuit which showed her off more than her dress. Aside from a few swiftly dealt with unwelcome comments, Sabrina felt great in her costume and knew how well she pulled it off. She stopped in front of a familiar house and knocked on the door. A man with ginger hair and dark green eyes opened the door and looked shocked. “Sabrina? Why are you here?” he asked, and she explained, “I made a bet with a child that I must win so I would like some of your sweets.” Mathew nodded and gave her the sweets and said, “Take a handful. I want to see you win.” He smiled happily at her and she smiled back pleasantly. “Thank you, Mat. See you!” she said and hugged him tightly before waving as she disappeared off to the next house.

Sabrina sighed on the street corner, desperately trying to work up the courage to go to the next house. She was sure she’d win this bet if she went there but then she’d have to deal with him. She eventually said never mind and knocked the door. “Hello there, sweethearts! What can I…?” Grete stopped dead and his face went almost as red as his hair. “Hello, Grete. Now listen. I’m here for your sweets and ONLY your sweets. So, will you give them over?” Grete held out the bowl while covering his red face with one hand. “Take as many as you’d like…” he said wistfully, and she took two handfuls from his bowl. “Thank you, Grete. You do have your uses.” Sabrina stepped back and saw him watching and decided to blow him a kiss to distract him. Grete’s face went impossibly redder and he gasped before slamming the door shut. Sabrina wretched quietly but checked the time and said, “Good. There’s still enough time.” And she tried to supress her shuddering as she walked off yet again.


	5. Chapter 5

Celine walked through the town, quietly pleased with her haul so far. “Hey! Young lady!” a young voice cried, and she sighed but turned to it eventually and saw May run towards her with a tiny bucket with a moonlit landscape on it. She was dressed up as Alice. “You’re having fun too! You should tell Angie that it’s still okay to trick-or-treat!” Celine smiled and folded her arms, stating, “Should I?” and May nodded. She sighed and blushed slightly upon Undertaker and Ethan joining them and Ethan picked May up as she laughed. “May! Don’t go running off like that!” Ethan said and Cameron peeked out from behind Undertaker. Undertaker was dressed as some kind of ruined doll and Ethan was dressed as a werewolf. Their costumes looked almost hand-made and like a lot of time had been put into them and upon emerging, Cameron was dressed as a blue fairy. “Hello there, my young lady! Are you enjoying your night?” Undertaker asked and Celine replied, “Yes, I’ve been having a good night.” Ethan hummed at her and said, “I thought the young countess wouldn’t like trick-or-treating…” Celine simply stated, “I don’t. But I made a bet with Sabrina that I’m determined to win.” The parents giggled and Ethan said, “Well. Please let me know how that ends.” Cameron seemed to want Celine’s attention and Celine turned to him. “What is it?” Cameron rustled in his bucket and smiled and held out a lollipop and two sweets. “Here!” Cameron said, prompting an adoring reaction from his family. “Thank you.” Celine said, taking the sweets and putting them in her bucket. “I must go now. Goodbye!” Celine said and they all said goodbye, May holding onto Cameron as she left.


	6. Chapter 6

Celine arrived back at the manor and saw Fifi already there, eating her sweets. “Hello, young mistress!” she greeted, and Celine returned, “Hello.” She emptied out her haul and Fifi seemed wowed by it. “Wow, mistress! You sure collected a lot of sweets!” Fifi said and Celine glowered happily. Barb and Mei-Lin came downstairs, eating their tea and gave a plate to Fifi, nodding at Celine and her pile. They heard the door and Sabrina came in, dressed in her new outfit. Barb swiftly covered Fifi’s eyes and Mei-Lin looked away, blushing. “That’s quite the haul, young mistress.” Sabrina said, approaching her. She smirked and emptied her haul, a staggering amount of sweets to be sure. Celine stood there, gobsmacked and Sabrina folded her arms under her chest and said, “I believe that I win, mistress.” Celine looked irritated but said, “Fine, but consider your reward carefully.” and stomped off with her sweets. “Oh, I will…” Sabrina said and laughed and went to prepare her own and her mistress’s meal.


End file.
